miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Player Character
The Player, also referred to the Survivor, is the human male/female character that can be controlled in Miscreated. Overview Behaviour To be added. Appearance There are currently two player models available – the Male and the Female characters. Currently, all Player models are identical, only differentiated by the equipment they wear. Loot :Main article: Inventory Players can carry up to 40kg worth of items in their inventories. The inventory interface may be accessed by pressing the key (default). A Player's Inventory consists of 17 wearable item slots. Each Player's inventory is personalised, meaning that they will only be able to access and/or manipulate their own inventories. Upon unconsciousness or death, a Player inventory can be accessed by other players, through interaction with the corpse. Spawning New Players (often referred to as "Bambis") and/or respawning Players spawn at random locations in the southern half of Orca Island. Players spawn at full health, with their hunger and thirst bars at 80% each. Players will only spawn or respawn with a random 2-slot shirt, 4-slot pants, footwear, and a Flashlight. Additionally, random common accessories may be provided for the eye and hat slots. On death, Players will have to wait for a respawn timer to pass before they can spawn again. Corpses, together with their look and/or gear, remain for 15 minutes before disappearing. Stats Radiation The Radiation bar is the measure of how much a Player has been exposed to radiation. As the radiation bar increases, a Player's vision turns increasingly grainy with a green tint. Radiation levels over 85% will cause the Player to slowly lose health. Once the radiation bar reaches 100%, additional radiation received gets converted to health damage. Entering irradiated areas without proper protection, being exposed to Nuclear Flash Freezes or Radiation Storms, or drinking untreated water increase the radiation bar. Up to 40% of radiation can be healed naturally. The Radiation bar can also be lowered by consuming AntiRad Pills, and/or AntiRad Mushrooms. Potassium Iodide Pills offer resistance against radiation, and should be taken prior to exposure. Temperature Temperature is the measure of how high or low the Player's core body temperature is. It is not the measure of environmental temperature. More to be added. Stamina Stamina is a representation of how much energy a Player has. Stamina is required for jumping, changing stances, and holding one's breath. Overexertion and negative status effects decrease stamina. Stamina is regenerated naturally, or can be restored by consuming Energy Drinks. Torpidity Torpidity is the measure of weariness for a Player. As torpidity increases, a Player's vision gets more blurry. Once torpidity reaches 100%, a Player is rendered unconscious. Physical injuries, alcoholic beverages, and negative status effects increase torpidity. Torpidity is lost naturally, or can be reduced by consuming Aspirin or Energy Drinks. Oxygen Oxygen is the representation of how much oxygen is stored in a Player's lungs. Being submerged in water drains oxygen levels over time. Holding one's breath, taking damage from attacks, and negative status effects may also decrease oxygen levels. Once the oxygen bar reaches 0%, continued oxygen deprivation will result in the loss of health. The oxygen bar is automatically restored when normal breathing is re-established. Thirst Thirst is a representation of how hydrated a Player currently is. The thirst bar is restored by consuming drinks, and/or certain foods. Overconsumption will cause the Player to vomit, losing a large portion of their hunger and thirst bars. Hunger Hunger is a representation of how fed a Player currently is. The hunger bar is restored by consuming food. Overconsumption will cause the Player to vomit, losing a large portion of their hunger and thirst bars. Health Health is a representation of current life value. A Player dies when their health reaches 0%. Taking damage from attacks, falling, oxygen deprivation, and negative status effects lower health. Health is regenerated naturally, although this process may be sped up by using Bandages, sitting, or by staying well fed and hydrated. Combat General Combating other Players is only possible on PvP-Servers. PvP damage is disabled on certain PvE-Servers. Being playable characters, Players may vary widely in behaviour and playstyles. While fairly weak in unarmed combat, Players are capable of utilizing weapons, gear, vehicles, and tools for combat. Dangers * Players with better weapons and/or gear may pose a potentially larger threat * Players with firearms have the ability to do large amounts of damage and cause bleeding * Vehicles may be used to great effect in combat, in the hands of experienced Players * Players belonging to the same group or clan may often work together to engage their opponents as a team Strategy * Keep your distance initially, observe. Are they alone? Geared? Have their weapon out? Always plan before doing anything Weakness * Players are susceptible to and can be affected by negative status effects * Players can be easily knocked unconscious by shooting them with Tranquilizer Darts ** Once incapacitated, Players are helpless to defend themselves Gestures The Player can emote a number of gestures and whistle, using the F2 to F11 keys: * - Putting your hands up in a surrendering motion * - Waving * - Middle finger (the bird, flipping someone off) * - Stop * - Come here * - Thumb up * - Thumb down * - Shhh (Voip whisper) * - Point finger forward * - Whistle (sound) Trivia To be added. Gallery NEW players.jpg|Two survivors retreating from mutants. Bab.PNG|A partially geared Player aiming a 9mm Handgun. Dead bambi.jpg|A dead bambi. Newspawn.PNG|A newly spawned Player waving. Category:Game Mechanics